Whatever
by ShazT
Summary: HGSS. Hermione and Severus are in the same year at school they soon discover their love for each other. almost PWP but not. rated R for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

This is just a short story I'm writing to get the feel of where I hope to go within the near future, it is set during Sevvies school years with Hermione as one of his peers.  
  
Hope you enjoy Shaz  
  
.Whatever  
  
chapter 1: New love  
  
I woke up this morning feeling rather flirtatious and decided to test out my new gym and swimming pool (I knew the rather sexy Severus Snape, new head boy and resident hunk would be there doing the same). Being head girl certainly has its advantages, not only do I get my own rooms and gym and swimming pool but I also get access to the most gorgeous babe and head boy that Hogwarts has ever seen.  
  
I gathered all my necessary items together including a very non-existent bikini and made my way through the double doors of my bedroom towards the indoor swimming pool.  
  
And then I saw him. He was just getting out of the pool wearing only his loose fitting baggys, just low enough so I could see his extremely sexy levi lines (see authors note for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about) above which I laid my eyes upon his immaculately toned abbs and that gorgeous chest. He has the body of an angel but the characteristics of a demon, mmmm just how I like them.  
  
He got out of the pool and as if in slow motion, shook his head to get the excess water out of his hair. He slowly looked up at me, seeing me for the first time but as if he had known I was there all along, and then, with his next action, my heart melted and I knew this was more than lust. He smiled, the most beautiful and amazing smile I have ever seen. And he did it for me, me little miss know-it-all as the others refer to me. When I decided to go to the pool I never intended anything more than a quick look at him but as I saw that smile, the way the ends of his mouth curved up not just pulled back but really moved into that gracious gesture, I suddenly felt like I was more than Hermione Granger known only for her grades but Hermione, sex goddess!  
  
That one smile triggered something inside me and as he started towards me, I felt it all come naturally, the smile, the hair flick and the drop of the towel covering my almost naked body. As that towel dropped to the floor so did all my uncertainties and suddenly I'd done it all a thousand times before.  
  
I smiled back at him, licked my lips and seductively made my way towards him. As I managed to get just in front of him, I looked him in the eyes and winked, I then walked strait past him swaying my hips as I felt his eyes on me.  
  
I got into the pool, did a few laps and then leaned onto the side and looked him up and down this time making it very obvious and clearly showing my likes of his delicious body. He smiled again and made his way over, oh how I love his walk. He carried on walking past the steps and towards the deep end where he casually dived into the pool; he then swam to the surface and shook that beautiful head once more, having the same reaction from me as before. As he made his way over to me I made sure the bikini was covering all it was supposed to (which isn't much) so as to be sure of no embarrassing moments. All was in place and I grinned at him clearly implying that I wanted those amazing lips over my own his tongue dancing with mine. He got to me and as the space got less and less I realise that this was the moment I ad been waiting three years for. What happened next was an explosion of emotions and sensations I have to admit I'd never felt before. His soft lips skimmed the surface of mine before increasing the pressure. He pushed me against the wall of the pool and parted my lips with his mouth and thrust his tongue into my cavity, exploring it for the first time. Our tongues mated in a frenzy of hands, water and the amazing contact of skin on skin. I broke away first desperate for air and looked him in the eye, I saw the desire in those eyes that I am sure was mirrored in my own, I wanted to carry on so badly but I decided I wanted more than a quick screw from this man, I wanted what my heart had always desired, love, I wanted the love I felt for him returned and as I rested my forehead against his I felt like we came to an agreement that neither of us wanted to get hurt.  
  
-o0o-  
  
a/n: levi lines are those lines leading down to that oh so wonderful place on a guys lower body.  
  
This story is not what I originally planned but hey ill carry on doing it and see where it leads me. Thanx Please review Constructive criticism welcome shaz 


	2. The lovers second encounter

Chapter 2: The lovers first encounter.  
  
Severus's POV  
  
Oh my holy fuck, that girl is a god. Girl? What am I talking about girl? Oh my holy fuck that woman is a god. When she walked into the room I new she was staring at me and my first thought was 'do I have something on my face?' then I tried to give her a 'is there something I should know about' smile which I don't think worked to well as I'm still not up to scratch on the whole smiling thing, ever since my father died things have been better but that was only a month ago I still have to adjust to it all.  
  
But then she smiled back and it blew me away, I always thought of her as a grinner but oh my can that girl smile! It wasn't just a smile; it was a confirmation that she felt something more than utter disgust for me. As it seems most girls in Hogwarts think that but obviously one of them can see past my mean exterior and into what lies buried inside of me. Do I want that though? On second thoughts this is scary, I've spent my entire life shutting people out and now she comes along and I think she might like me. Well if she doesn't like me than why did she kiss me? Why did I feel like we came to that silent agreement that this was going to lead into more than a kiss in the pool, spur-of-the-moment thing?  
  
When my forehead was rested against hers everything felt right, for the first time in my life I felt cared for and I want to feel that again, I want to go to that amazing girl only a door away from me but what's stopping me? Fear of rejection perhaps? Most likely, come on Severus, get some balls and go to her.  
  
Ok.  
  
I'm going.  
  
I know I want to; hell I'm surprised I didn't try and just fuck her in the pool. I've got it bad. I can do this, I know I can and if she tells me to get out I'll just say she forgot something at the pool and I wanted to give it back to her, but what? Her book! She left it on the coffee table this morning I'll just say I wanted to return it to her, there we go Sev u have a plan. Now lets go.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I heard a faint knock on my door, disturbing my thoughts of that wonderful kiss and I almost wasn't going to answer the door but then it occurred to me that it might be him so I jumped to my feet and knocked my shin on the bedside table, shit, I'm acting like the biggest idiot, all because of one little kiss. One little amazingly wonderfully enchanting kiss from the most gorgeous, mysterious man that has ever set foot in this castle. Oh god Hermione, you're in love with him, take it easy girl and don't make a fool of yourself. After recovering from the pain in my shin I got to the door and subconsciously straitened my skirt.  
  
As I slowly opened the door and saw his face I still got a nervous jolt in my stomach at seeing him standing there wearing a solid black silk shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the middle of his arms and black jeans which caught me by surprise. They were obviously muggle-made and it was a shock at seeing a pure blood wizard in such dress.  
  
I think he recognised the shocked look on my face because he just smiled and said he found the simple clothes easier than full wizards robes.  
  
I invited him in and as he sat down I asked what he had stopped in for. He held out my book that I had been reading earlier and told me he wanted to return it as he thought I might have wanted to read it before I went to bed. I then thanked him and asked him the real reason why he stopped by. He was sitting on my sofa fiddling with the edge of his shirt in the most unlike Severus way that I just had to ask him if he was all right. He then got up and pulled me to my feet and just as I was about to ask him what he was doing, he covered my mouth with his own in another kiss that felt like it was taking me to another place. His hands snaked around my waste and my arms flew up around his neck. His tongue mimicked what my body wanted to do with his and I assumed he wanted the same as he slowly led me over to the bed still kissing me.  
  
I pulled back from him for a second and looked him in the eyes and smiled. I slowly started undoing the buttons of my top and shrugged it off. His hands which were still around my waste then moved to my back and undid the clasp of my bra, exposing my breasts and rosy nipples. His hands then moved to the front of my skirt and pulled down the zip, pushing my panties down with it. I stood back from him naked and he smiled at me. I casually leant over to my bedside table and picked up my wand, with a single flick of my wrist his clothes were laying in a neat pile on the chair. Oh my god does that man have a body? From what I saw earlier at the pool I realised then that he had more surprises up his sleeve, not that he had any [sleeves] at that point in time but I really didn't care. He moved closer to me and claimed my mouth once more, his hand on my lower back he guided me onto the bed. He lay on his side next to me kissing me gently, his hand tracing the length of my upper thighs, slowly moving to my wet folds, he brushed my outer lips then inserted a finger into me, his thumb rubbing my nub softly. I pulled his head closer to mine, kissing him deeper. As I was just about to come he moved his body over mine and pushed against me so that the head of his cock was just touching my entrance. Then in one swift movement he pushed into me, burying himself to the hilt. We moved as one in a steady rhythm, he thrust into me harder, quickening the pace; I met his thrusts and wrapped my legs tighter around his waist allowing him to enter me deeper, brushing against my spot causing me to arch my back towards him, I felt a new burst of liquid from inside me, lubricating my already wet passage. He pushed against my spot again and I felt my orgasm approaching. He was close to the edge as he thrust into me two, three, four times then eventually spilling into me. I was so close and he knew this, he gathered the strength and thrust into me once more causing me to spasm around him, I moaned out his name, and he collapsed next to me on the bed, smiling but looking exhausted at the same time. Severus leaned over and put his arms around me, kissing me on the forehead he said, "I don't know how to tell you this but I'm just going to say it, I love you and I don't want to be apart from you." "I love you to Severus Snape" was my reply and we fell asleep in each others arms for the night.  
  
-o0o-  
  
a/n: hope you like it I'll have the third chapter up soon, please review and tell me what you think thanx shaz 


End file.
